Vibrational circular dichroism (VCD) is a new branch of spectroscopy with a promising potential for yielding abundant stereochemical information. The present proposal is designed to explore this potential and to formulate the relations between molecular stereochemistry and VCD spectral features. To pursue these investigations, a dispersive VCD spectrometer based on a double modulation technique will be constructed. Most recent technological developments will be incorporated into this instrument by utilizing dual sandwich detector and octagonal CaF2 photoelastic modulator. Experimental VCD investigations will be conducted on carbohydrates and nucleotides to understand the relation of stereochemistry at each chiral center to the VCD arising from bivrations around that particular center. With the establishment of such relations, applications will be projected to the stereochemical investigations on biochemically significant molecules. These investigations will provide a base to promote VCD spectroscopy as a new analytical tool for precise identification and characterization of chiral molecular species, which play a vital role in the regulation of the nervous system, biological activity and genetics. In order to further our understanding of VCD phenomenon, theoretical analysis will be undertaken using the semi-classical and quantum mechanical models. Need for improving the basic concepts and the existing models will also be explored.